More forbidden love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Jessie / Luke - relationship. Not for kids! The sequel to 'Forbidden love'


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**More forbidden love**

**Jessie knock on the door to Luke's room.**

"Hi, babe!" says Luke with a smile when he open and sees Jessie, his new secret girlfriend.

"Luke, please keep it low. Our relationship's a secret, remember...?" says Jessie, who actually doesn't sound mad in any way.

"Of course, Jes. Guess I kinda forgot, cause I'm so happy to see you." says Luke. "Things have been a bit empty around the house while you were out."

"Nice that you've missed me, but once I tell ya why I've been out I'm sure your heart will be makin' back-flips of joy." says Jessie with a sensual wink.

"So, Jessie...what have you done today? I wanna know." says Luke.

"Can we go in your room? In case someone like your mom or dad walks by and hear us talk." says Jessie.

"Sure!" says Luke.

They enter Luke's room and Luke close and lock the door.

"The reason I've been gone today is, I went out to buy pills so ya will be able to cum in me without makin' me pregnant. I also got me something else." says Jessie.

"Nice that you bought pills. Next time you'll get to feel my seed in your awesome pussy." says Luke. "Now, what's the other thing you bought, huh?"

"I won't tell you. That's a surprise, sexy boy." says Jessie.

Two days later, while the rest of the family is away to visit some of Mr Ross' friends and Bertram is on vacation, Luke and Jessie are home alone.

"Perfect time for me to get fucked by Luke again. His dick was nice and big. Been lookin' forward to have it in me. My pussy has felt empty since last time. Guess that I could use my dildo, but Luke's dick is so much better." says Jessie to herself.

Half an hour later Luke is surprised when he hear someone knock on the door to his room while he play video-games on his laptop.

Luke walk over to the door and smile when he sees Jessie.

"Hi, Luke! Wanna fuck me?" says Jessie in her sexy voice.

She is wearing a black tight leather push-up bra, a tiny black satin thong and sexy long boots with high metal heels.

"I'd love to, Jessica." says a very happy Luke. He love to see Jessie dressed as a badass slut.

"Mr Luke Ross, tonight I'm yours to play with. I ate a pill a few minutes ago and I'm super-horny so let's get sexual." says Jessie.

Luke pull off his jeans and boxers, but leave his t-shirt on.

Jessie giggle when she notice that Luke's dick is already hard.

Jessie pull off her tiny thong.

"Can I keep my bra and boots on? I'm sure that ya love seein' me in this outfit." says Jessie.

"Please leave the bra on and those sexy boots too. You look like a very cool porn star. It totally makes me horny, Jes." says Luke.

"Nice." says Jessie as she goes down on all four on Luke's bed.

Luke has seen porn-movies so he know what he's supposed to do now.

He walk up behind Jessie and slowly push his mega-hard dick into her pussy, ready to fuck her doggie-style.

"Mmmm, yes! Your dick is awesome! So big and macho!" moans a happy Jessie as she feel Luke's dick enter her soft pussy.

"Fast or slow, babe?" says Luke, his voice as manly as he can get it.

"Slow. Nice and slow." whisper Jessie in a soft sexy tone.

"Okay." says Luke.

Luke begins to fuck Jessie slow.

"Oh my gosh, it feels so good. I love what you're doin' with me." moans Jessie.

"Yeah, you're so nice and wet, Jessica." moans Luke.

"The way ya want it, right...?" says Jessie in a low calm tone.

"Exactly." says Luke.

"Little more speed now." moans Jessie.

Luke fuck Jessie a little faster.

"Oh yeah! Jessie, you're so soft and warm in your pussy. It's like fucking with Aphrodite...no, you're even better." moans Luke.

"Mmmm, yes I am!" moans Jessie, happy that Luke enjoy it so much to be fucking her.

"Jessica my love...I'm gonna cum now." says Luke.

"Give me all of the yummy white stuff ya got in your balls. Cum in me, now!" moans Jessie.

"YES!" says Luke out loud as he cum inside Jessie's pussy.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" moans Jessie with true pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

Luke pull out his dick.

Jessie get up from the bed.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had." says Jessie.

"I feel the same thing, Jes." says Luke.

"Cool that you're only 13, but are still so great at fucking." says Jessie.

"I've seen many porn-movies." says Luke.

"I'm gonna take a shower, wanna join me?" says Jessie.

"Thanks, but no. Our mega-nice fuck-session made me tired. We went so wild. Me need to sleep now." says Luke.

"Okay, Luke! Super-thanks for fucking me hard and sexy! Ya were awesome!" says Jessie.

"So were you, Jessica!" says Luke.

**The End.**


End file.
